One Night To Scare
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: Los chicos pertenecen al elenco de Camp Rock. Un divertido One-Shot


**Lo pongo en Camp Rock ya que lo chicos pertenecen a esta pelicula (sus respectivos presonajes), estan con sus nombres reales ^^**

* * *

_- Kevin ¿Qué es lo que haces?_ – pregunto Joe desde la mesa

_- Contando cuando días quedan antes del concierto_ – respondió desesperado -_ ¡Agh! Algo tiene el calendario… insisto que los días están mal puestos o ¡No se!_

_- ¿Soy yo o que el calendario es del año pasado?_ – dijo con tono divertido

_- ¡Oh no! ¿Y porque tengo uno esto?_ – dudo señalando la tarjeta a su hermano

_- A ti te encantaba la imagen que tiene_ – intervino Nick que venia de su cuarto

_- ¡Si!_ – se alegro Kevin al ver los caballos de la foto – _procurare comprar otro…_

_- Y fíjate en el año_ – interrumpió el menor de los hermanos

Los chicos se encontraban de gira, anoche tuvieron su concierto en Chicago, le rogaron a su padre que los dejaran libres por un par de días y su progenitor cansando de las suplicas de sus hijos no tenia otra opción que aceptar

_- ¡Brrrrr!_ – tembló Kevin de frío - _¡Cierren el ventanal!_ – observo a los presentes… nadie contesto – _iré yo…_

- _¡Grrrrrrrrrr aghhh!_ – exclamo una voz

_- ¿¡Que fue eso!?_ – aquello hizo sobresaltar a Joe y que mirara desconcertado a todos lados

_- Fue Kevin_ – dijo Nick rodando los ojos - _¿Kevin?_ – este dormía placidamente sobre un sofá -_ ¡Despierta!_

_- ¡Ah! ¿No ves que estaba en el elefante n° 37?_ – regaño frotándose los ojos

_- ¿Elefantes?_ – pregunto extrañado Joe - _¿No serán ovejas?_

-_ Bueno… quise contar algo diferente _– respondió. Aquel grito se volvió a escuchar - _¿A quien le gruñe el estomago?_

_- ¡Nada de estómagos!_ – dijo Joe desesperado - _¡Te dije que no era él!_ – dijo para Nick - _¡Está de noche! Los espíritus ya despertaron_ – giro bruscamente hacia la ventana donde veía que la noche se hizo presente

_- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes razón Joe!_ – exclamo Kevin con tono temblante

_- ¡Chicos!_ – regaño Nick – _A lo mejor alguien esta haciendo… no sé_ – puso gesto pensativo

_- ¿A quien se le escapa tanto gritos cuando esta…_ - no alcanzo a terminar Joe

_- ¡No me refiero a eso!_ – dijo con la ultima palabra enfatizada – _debe estar levantando algo sumamente pesado o…_

_- O esta en el baño haciendo no sé que_ – prosiguió Kevin. El menor se golpeo la frente

_- ¡Aaaghhhh… aaaauuu!_ – grito la voz desconocida

_- Eso fue un lobo_ – indico Joe

_- ¿En un hotel?_ – pregunto Nick con el ceño fruncido –_ a menos que tuvieran un zoológico_ – ahora aquellos gritos se escucharon de forma fantasmal

_- ¡Espectros!_ – exclamo Kevin asustado. La luz que poseía la suite comenzó a parpadear de forma repentina - _¡Nos están robando la electricidad!_

_- ¡Joe!_ – ordeno Nick – _ve a buscar un par de linternas_

_- ¡Si señor!_ – hizo el típico saludo de los cadetes su general y encamino a su cuarto en busca de lo pedido. Y de repente la luz se esfumó por completo

_- ¡Auch!_ – se escucho desde alguna parte

_- No hay duda que fue Joe_ – dijo Kevin más calmado, a lo que Nick asintió. Apenas podían verse uno al otro gracias a la débil luz que entraba por el ventanal.

_- ¡Maldita luz! no me dejo ver cuando caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría hacia la cómoda_ – apareció Joe con 3 linternas prendidas

_- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ – sonó a un fuerte gruñido, a uno de enfado

_- Se enojaron porque aun tenemos luz_ – dijo Kevin quien recibió las miradas de sus hermanos

_- Vamos al pasillo_ – indico Nick, vio que Joe iba hacer algún reclamo – _no, iremos los 3_ – concluyo en dirección al mismo chico

-_ No iba decir eso… solo es que tienes una araña en tu mejilla_ – La cara de Nick se torno pálida y alborotadamente se deshizo de aquel bicho horrendo

_- Menos mal que fue a tiempo_ – Kevin palmeo el hombro de Joe como gesto de 'Bien hecho' – _no quería alguien desmayado_

_- ¡Cállense!_ – les dedico una mirada fulminante – _Sigamos_

El trío de hermanos emprendieron hacia el umbral y sigilosamente la abrieron. En el pasillo reinaba la completa oscuridad, a un extremo se encontraba una ventana que dejaba traspasar algo de luz y al otro el ascensor que a su lado derecho estaban las escaleras.

_- Los espíritus nos dejaron un escenario preparado_ – dijo Joe con todo infantil

_- Estoy seguro que por la ventana se nos va aparecer una enorme silueta negra con ojos ardiendo en rojo y un cuchillo manchado de sangre_ – siguió Kevin alzando una ceja y asintiendo

_- Las películas de terror te afectaron_ – dijo Nick observándolo confundido

_- ¡Nooooooooooooo!_ – claramente se oyó una negación en dirección al extremo del elevador

_- ¡No quieren que salgamos!_ – se sobresalto Joe dándose media vuelta hacia la puerta

_- ¡No te iras!_ – exclamo Nick agarrando su remera por detrás - _¡Kevin, síguenos! _– éste se encontraba temblando de miedo alumbrando su rostro

Caminaron hacia donde la voz provenía alumbrando directamente hacia la maquina menos Joe que lo hacia al pasillo iluminando su paso.

_- ¡Aggghhh… nooooo!_ – la voz se escuchaba mas alta a medida que avanzaban

_- A la cuenta de 3… -_ dijo Nick

_- Mejor al 5_ – indico Kevin con voz temblorosa

_- Ok…_ - el menor rodó los ojos –_ A la cuenta de 5 alumbraremos a la dirección de donde provienen los gritos_ – solo tenían que doblar la esquina y se iban a encontrar con el espíritu o cualquier otra cosa lo cual lo llevaban asustando por un buen rato

_- 1, 2, 3…_ - contaba Joe – _4… y… y _– no podía mas

_- Vamos_ – animaba Kevin

_- ¡5!_ – al momento de alumbrar todos pegaron el grito de sus vidas -_ ¡No nos mates!_ – suplicaba Joe con los ojos cerrados

_- ¿Matar a quien?_ – dijo la voz calmada. El hermano intermedio abrió un ojo y suspiro al ver que solo se trataba de un señor que hacia fuerte con una caja

_- Discúlpenos señor_ – se alegro Nick – _es que mis hermanos pensaban que un espíritu reclamaba tanto por aquí y quisimos investigar_

_- ¿Lo ayudamos?_ – ofreció Kevin, el señor solo asintió. Entre todos tomaron la caja que llevaba hasta dejarlo a la puerta de su habitación

_- Gracias, fueron de mucha ayuda_ – agradeció el caballero entrando a la suite con la caja – _aunque no descarten la posibilidad de que algo esté vagando por los pasillos_

_- ¡Adiós!_ – se despidió Joe, haciendo todos lo mismo – e_sta fue una escalofriante noche_

_- Si y me dio sueño_ – bostezo el menor – _entremos_

_- Nos quitamos un susto de encima_ – Kevin vio una robusta figura humana en la ventana y la saludo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta – _parece que alguien nos quiere asustar…_ - callo al recordar lo que vio hace segundos – _eh… eso… es… era…un… ¡no!_ – entro en desesperación

_- ¡Kevin!_ – grito Joe desde la cocina - _¿Quieres algo?_ – de respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe

_- ¿Qué paso?_ – pregunto preocupado Nick saliendo de su cuarto - _¿Y a éste que le paso?_ – camino a donde se encontraba Kevin desplomado sobre el piso

_- Se canso mucho cuando levantamos la caja… creo_ – dijo Joe con una rebanada de pan y mordisqueándola – _llevémoslos al sofá y al despertar no recordara nada_ – finalizo. Entre los 2 lo arrastraron hacia el sillón y lo recostaron ¿Recordara que una de sus mas grandes pesadillas se volvió realidad?


End file.
